


The Period Perspective

by followyourenergy



Series: Mistaken Identity [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Everyone Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Family Fluff, First Meetings, Fluff, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Gay Dean Winchester, Grandparent Castiel, Grandparent Dean Winchester, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mistaken Identity, Parent Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followyourenergy/pseuds/followyourenergy
Summary: Dean Winchester’s almost-teen daughter has a sudden... situation. A very female situation. The single dad goes to the store to pick up the supplies his daughter needs for her first period, but being raised exclusively around males, he has no idea what he’s doing. A handsome man comes to his rescue, one that makes him reconsider his single status. Unfortunately, he doesn’t even get his name.Seeing a little spark of interest after years of putting others first, his well-meaning friends and family try to set him up with men they think he’ll like. Dean, however, only has one man on his mind. Will he stay stuck on the man who’s been occupying his thoughts, or can he change his perspective and consider love with someone new?





	The Period Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Just some feel-good fluff. (For those of you currently reading my story Kinda Like Family, Kinda Like Love, we need some fluff right now, yes?)

_Once upon a time, there was a very confused man named Dean..._

Dean Winchester stood in front of the rows of boxes and frowned deeply. He had no idea this was going to be so complicated. Sighing, he left the aisle and returned with a large shopping cart. Better to be safe than sorry, he thought.

His eyes started to glaze over as he once again scanned the brightly colored packages. How was he supposed to know what to choose? Super, regular, light. Wings or no wings. Extra long or… not. Absorbent cores. Stay-dry covers. Tampons versus pads, _shit_. And what were those things that looked like silicone shot glasses? Panic started to settle into his chest, so he did the only thing he could think of: he overcompensated. He started pulling one of every cardboard and plastic-wrapped package off the shelves and tossing them into the cart.

_...who was approached by a handsome stranger who took pity on his plight._

“Excuse me,” a deep voice intoned directly next to Dean’s ear. Dean turned to face the owner of the voice and dropped the two boxes of “sport tampons” in his hands. He swallowed hard as he felt his face flush. The man was the single most attractive person he’d ever seen. He hadn’t felt much of anything for anyone in years — too busy working, taking care of his daughter by himself, and watching his drunk-ass father to concern himself with that stuff — but with two words, this man reawakened long-ignored desires. The man smiled at him, and Dean felt his breath catch as a dopey smile graced his own face. The man pointed behind Dean. “I just…” he started, and Dean immediately realized the man wasn’t there to hit on him, he was there to buy his groceries and get the hell out of there. Embarrassed, Dean cut him off with an apology as he turned toward the shelf he blocked when the man spoke to him.  He grabbed the first item he saw and shoved it toward him. “Sorry about that, here you go,” he apologized again as his face burned.

The man looked at the small box and chuckled. “I’m flattered, thank you,” he said as he returned the box of extra-large condoms to the peg hook behind Dean. “But I actually came here to see if I could be of assistance to you.”

Dean gave a quick once-over to the man dressed in the three-piece suit. “Uh, do you work here?” he asked.

The man chuckled again. It was a really nice sound, deep and warm.

“No, and I apologize for interfering. You just looked a bit lost, and I have some experience that might prove useful to you.” A quick, befuddled frown passed over Dean’s face before the man smirked. “Single mom, three sisters, two nieces, and a female best friend. I’ve nearly grown ovaries.”  

Dean laughed loudly, relaxing a little at the man’s comment. “Wow. Well, you’re way more qualified than me. Grew up with my dad, brother, and surrogate uncle.”

“Not much reason to have any knowledge of these things, then,” he smiled. “Although, given your cart, it seems like you’re in dire need now.”

“Uh, yeah,” a blushing Dean grumbled.

“Well, I assure you that, unless you are supplying a women’s shelter, you won’t need everything you have right now. So… daughter? Wife?”

“Daughter. First time, so, yeah. Guess it started earlier today and she was too embarrassed to say anything until she, uh, stained… yeah.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck and shuffled his feet. He made note of the flecks of silver in the dirty white linoleum squares on the floor.  

“I understand,” the dark-haired man said. “Well, did she tell you anything about what she wanted?”

“Um, no, she just… cried and yelled at me.”

“Oh, poor girl. And poor you, Dad,” he chuckled. Dean looked up and offered a grateful smile, which the man returned with a comforting one. “Okay. Let’s see what you have.” He put his handbasket down and peered over the edge of Dean’s cart with a considering pinch of his brows. “Well,” he said after a moment, “you certainly have a lot of variety here.” He turned his head up at Dean and grinned.

Dean covered his face with a large hand. “I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“I know. I’m sorry,” he said, smiling more softly. “Okay, so first: pads versus tampons. Most girls I’ve known start with pads. They’re easier for a first-timer to use, I’m told. You should ask her what she prefers for next time, though.”

“Okay.”

“And a word of advice,” the man said as Dean reached in his cart and pulled out all of the boxes of tampons. Dean looked up expectantly. “Um, my sisters tell me that cardboard applicators are the work of Satan himself, so you might want to try the plastic ones first if she tries tampons eventually.” 

“Got it,” Dean said. He reshelved the tampons, then turned and looked eagerly at the hot man with the insanely blue eyes (set off perfectly by his suit) for his next words of wisdom.

“Hmm,” he mused, shuffling through the remaining boxes. “You won’t need this, I don’t think. She probably won’t be ready for that. You’ll have to talk with her about whether it’s something she wants to try, but I’d keep it simple for now.” He handed Dean the silicone shot glass thing; Dean placed it back on the shelf and decided he’d let his own female best friend handle that conversation. Why did she have to be at a stupid conference this week?  

“You’ve narrowed it down nicely,” he smiled with perfect white teeth. God, his smile… Dean could get lost in it. Dean _did_ get lost in it, because the guy was still speaking and Dean wasn’t sure what he said. He nodded to look like he was paying attention.

“...for pads, she’ll want something for day and something for night, at least until she figures out whether she needs two separate products. Better safe than sorry on this one.”

“Right,” Dean said, as if he knew what the guy was talking about. 

“You don’t know the volume of her flow yet, so I’d try this one and this one, both with wings.” He held up two boxes, one that said “overnight” and looked longer, and one that said “regular” and indicated it was for medium to heavy flow. Dean didn’t really want to think of that in regards to his baby.

“Now she’ll probably want something for when it lightens up,” the man said.

“How long does this thing last?”

“About a week, give or take. Girls can vary widely, especially when they’re first starting.”

“God,” Dean muttered. “That sucks.”

“So they tell me,” the man said with a half-smile that spoke of compassion rather than ridicule. “So. Pantiliners. These should do. Unless you’d prefer these.” He held up a plastic-wrapped package with decorative swirls and a box with a woman leaping in the air. At Dean’s bewildered face, the guy laughed. “Just take these. My nieces get offended by leaping women wearing white,” he said as he tossed the plastic-wrapped package in the cart. “There. That should be all you need of that stuff.” 

“And that’ll be enough?” Dean asked, worried for his little girl and trying to do the right thing.

“Should be,” the man reassured him. “For this month, anyway.”

“Wow. Listen, thank you so much. I don’t know what I…” 

The man stops him with a raised hand. “You’re not done.”

“I’m not?”

“Come with me. I promise these will make her life easier. Yours, too.”

Dean followed the man to the pain medicine, where he handed a bottle to Dean. “For cramps,” he explained. He led him to the section with the first aid items and pointed out heating pads, both electric and stick-on. “If you don’t have one, you should. For cramps.” Dean grabbed one of each. The man then led him to the produce section. “My sister swears by watermelon for her cramps, but I think it’s just the water content. Eating healthfully will help, though, so she can’t go wrong with a fruit or vegetable she likes. Your daughter should drink plenty of water. Tea can be good in small doses if she finds it comforting, but you don’t want anything with too much caffeine or salt. A little treat is fine, too. My friend and my niece both insist that ice cream cures cramps.”

“Lot of stuff for cramps,” Dean commented.

“They can be difficult,” the man explained. “They’re often the worst part, from what I understand.”

“Hmm. Alrighty then.”

Dean picked out some watermelon and strawberries, then poked down a couple of other aisles and grabbed some bottled water and a pint of Ben & Jerry’s ice cream. “Maybe one for you, too,” the man joked, and Dean thought it was a damn fine idea. He picked up an extra one for himself.

They strolled to the checkout line just a short distance away, and Dean was disappointed that they didn’t have much time to chat. As the man’s few items (steak, butter, pears, ginger, some kind of wine, and shaving gel, which explained why he was in that aisle to begin with) were rung up, Dean felt like he had one chance to say something to this guy, something like, “Hey, can we get coffee sometime?” or “I dunno if you’re into guys, but…” or even “Thanks for all your help,” but what came out of his lame-ass, clearly-shouldn’t-be-dating mouth was, “You’d make an excellent woman.”

The guy looked at him and, blessedly, burst out laughing. Meanwhile, Dean prayed for a hole to appear and swallow him. “I meant,” he started in a vain attempt to explain himself, “I meant with all of your experience with women and stuff, just, you know, you know a lot about… them.”

“I do,” he grinned as he inserted his card into the electronic reader. “Like I said, I'm this close to ovaries. The testosterone gets in the way, though.” The cashier was doing her best not to laugh at Dean, who knew he was beet red. 

“You, uh, I mean, women must love dating you, you know, since you understand them so well,” Dean mumbled, staring a hole into the floor since one didn’t conveniently open up for him a moment ago.

The super hot guy he just totally screwed up in front of took his bag from the cashier. “My love life’s the only place where women aren’t allowed,” he said, winking. Dean’s eyes widened as the man’s phone rang in his hand. “Good luck to you and her mom… and your daughter, of course,” he said as he gave Dean one last appraising glance before answering his phone and walking away.

_Dean was very attracted to the handsome man who’d helped him find what he needed for his daughter, but he didn’t get to ask him out before he left the store. He didn’t even find out his name._

“Damn it,” he whispered to himself.

“Bummer,” the young woman said with a sympathetic expression.

“Yeah. Bummer,” Dean muttered with a frown.

_Dean went home to see his daughter, Celeste. He gave her the supplies he bought at the store for her first period, and she made quick use of them. Her dad set up the couch for a movie marathon, then they sat and ate ice cream. He cuddled her until she felt better. He was very proud of his little girl, who would always be his little girl even though she was growing up._

_Celeste and her dad were new in town, moving back to be with family and friends after Dean finally got a job with juvenile probation in Orange County, where he’d gone to school and where his brother Sam and his friend Charlie lived. They left Kansas and his father behind because he was making poor choices that weren’t good for Cece or Dean. It was exciting to go back to a place that felt good to Dean, but it meant a lot of changes for both of them. They had her Auntie Charlie and her Uncle Sam and little cousins Mike and Ethan, which was good, but Celeste was shy and middle school can be hard for kids, so she hadn’t made any friends after being there for three weeks. Her school assigned her to the District Attorney’s Office for their “Learning in the Real World” week, and it changed everything._

“Okay, Cece, let’s introduce you to everyone,” one of the paralegals, a feisty lady named Pam, said as she brought her around. Celeste met lots of people whose names she’d never remember, then met the few that mattered.

“...And these lovely young ladies are Liz and Alex. They're cousins. They’re going to be doing the whole immersion week thing with you. Do you know each other? You guys go to the same school.”

Celeste had seen the well-liked teenagers around, but only had a couple of classes with each of them. Being new and shy, Celeste kept to herself, preferring to doodle in her notebook and wait for others to approach her. 

“Hey! New girl, right? From Kansas?” Alex asked. Celeste nodded.

“Oh yeah, Celeste! You’re in my art class!” Liz exclaimed. “I’ve seen your stuff. Really cool.” 

“Cece. Hi,” Celeste said, waving and smiling. 

“Cool! Yay for new friends!” Pam enthused, smiling at the girls. “Well, Cas should be in… oh, speak of the devil!” 

Celeste turned to see a tall, dark-haired man walk through the door, clad in a dark blue pinstripe suit and a trench coat, damp from the rain. She was struck by how blue his eyes were. He was cute, for an old guy. 

“Celeste? I’m Castiel Novak. Pleasure to meet you. Welcome,” he said, his deep voice reverberating through the room. He took her clammy hand in his. It was large, warm, and comforting. 

“Oh my God, Uncle Cas, don’t be so stiff!” Alex said, rolling her eyes.

“Oh, well excuuuse me,” he retorted, reverting easily from polished professional to sarcastic uncle. “Politeness is a thing. You should try it. Or hasn’t your mother taught you anything?”

“Nah, she hasn’t,” Alex grinned back.

“Not surprising,” he teased. “Well, since you’re being so mean to me, I guess Celeste and I will share all the doughnuts I brought in, including this delicious Boston Cream.” He took the chocolate frosted confection out of the box and brought it to his mouth.

“No!” Alex called out dramatically as she ran toward him. He took a huge bite out of it and handed it to her. “Aw, man!” she pouted. He laughed around the pastry in his mouth and opened the box to reveal several more. She plunged her hand into the box and grabbed one before he could change his mind.

“Next time I’m only buying one, so be nice to me,” he warned her.

“Whatever,” she said through a mouthful of doughnut. “You’re terribly important, we know.”

“And don’t you forget it,” he replied with mock seriousness. Cece watched with amusement. This seemed like it was going to be fun.

_During that week Celeste became fast friends with Liz and Alex. Celeste confided in them about her first period. While her friends back home had commiserated with her about the misery of it all, her new friends got very excited and told her about a special kind of party they had in their family._

“Have you had your period party yet?” Liz asked, practically bouncing in her seat.

“My what?”

“Your period party! The party you have when you have your first period!”

“Who would have a party for that?”

“Ooh, we have to plan it! Uncle Cas!” Liz screeched as she ran around the corner to his office. Celeste was horrified that she was apparently going to share this information with her uncle, the cute-for-an-old-dude DA.

Seeing Cece’s concern, Alex reassured her. “Uncle Cas is just one of the girls in our family,” she said. She dragged Cece to his office, where Cas was asking an excited Liz whether Cece _wanted_ a period party or not. Celeste wasn’t sure if she wanted a period party, but she _was_ sure she was super embarrassed.

“Of course she does!” Liz insisted. She turned to Cece. “They’re so fun, OMG!  You invite all your friends and you do whatever you want. It’s like a whole night about you! We did archery and sushi for mine!”

“We had a spa day for mine. We used Uncle Cas’ hot tub, then he braided our hair and painted everyone’s fingernails,” Alex giggled.

“I don’t really have any friends here,” Celeste explained. 

“You have us!” Liz declared. “Ooh, we can have it at my house! We just got a pool!”

“We can do a sleepover!”

“Yeah! And we’ll invite some of our friends! They’re super nice, you’ll love them!”

“And we can do whatever you want for your party!”

“Girls, girls,” Cas chided gently. “You have to ask her if she wants one, then you have to wait for her answer. Don’t assume, please. Her family may have their own traditions, or she may not want a party.”

“Do you, Cece?” the girls asked, faces hopeful.

“Um, it’d be cool, I guess,” she said hesitantly, still not quite believing that they wanted to do this for her.

“Yay!” her new friends yelled. “Let’s go plan!”

_Cece liked the idea, even though it was a little strange, so they planned a party to celebrate her first period. Her dad was very excited for her, happy that she was making friends. He even agreed to let her spend the night after meeting Liz’ mother._

“Dance party!” Liz screamed. She was definitely the more boisterous, outgoing one of the bunch.

The patio had been turned into a dance floor, complete with disco lights and a big sound system. Music thumped through the speakers. Cas, who was there by his nieces’ special request (“He’s at _all_ of our period parties!”), played both chef and waiter, making and serving snacks and frozen, fruity drinks with Liz’ mom, his sister Anna. When they were exhausted from swimming and dancing, Cas made special foot soaks for all of the girls and gave them pedicures while they watched _Legally Blonde_. Celeste learned about the other period parties over the years (everything from hiking to shopping to horseback riding) and how Cas got involved in all of it (he was the only boy in the family and so he was indoctrinated into the ways of the women).

“Did you ever want your own period party?” Cece asked with a teasing grin. She’d become comfortable with the gentle, caring, funny man.

Cas laughed. “No. I’m a man and happy to be one. But I like women.”

“Not enough to _like_ like them,” Anna teased.

“I have to find _some_ way to get away from the female influence occasionally,” he joked in return.

Celeste’s curiosity was piqued. She tucked the information away to ask her friends later.

_Celeste had a great time and she made even more friends, thanks to Liz and Alex. She was very happy. And she wanted her dad to be happy, too. She thought a boyfriend would be a great idea._

“Is your uncle gay?” Cece asked the cousins at lunch a few days after the party.

“Yeah, why? Is that a problem?” Alex asked, a bit on edge.

“No, no! I, uh, was wondering because my dad… um, he’s gay too…”

“How is your dad gay if he has you?” Liz asked.

“Donor egg and my Auntie Charlie carried me. I’m named after her,” she explained, not for the first time. “So, anyway, I just thought, you know, maybe, since my dad is single, if your uncle is single…”

Alex softened immediately and Liz clapped her hands and bounced in her seat. “Yes!” Liz squealed. “We _have_ to set them up!”

“Totally,” Alex agreed, and they hatched a plan.

_But Dean didn’t want to be set up. Charlie tried..._

“I don’t want to meet anyone. I’m busy,” Dean grumbled around a chicken club sandwich.

“You’re such a grump,” Charlie complained. “Come on. It’s been years since you’ve gotten any action.”

“So what? Not like I can bring anyone home, or spend the night with someone. I have responsibilities. I have Cece.”

“And now you have us,” Charlie reminded him. “Me and Sam would be happy to take her for the night. You know that.”

“I know, but how do I even start that conversation? What do I say to my 12-year-old? ‘Honey, you’re gonna stay at Charlie’s while Daddy goes and gets laid’? I haven’t dated in years. I haven’t even been interested until…” Dean stopped speaking but knew it was too late.

“Until what?”

“Nothing.”

“I call bullshit,” she sing-songed.

“Nothing, Charlie.”

“You met someone.”

“I… yes, but it was nothing.”

“Tell me!”

“It was nothing. I don’t even know his name.” Dean sighed. “I was all panicked when Cece got her period, and I was standing there trying to find hygiene products like an idiot, and this guy came up to me and offered to help. Damn, he was so hot.”

“And you didn’t get his name? Did he seem interested?”

Dean rubbed a hand over his tired face. “I don’t know. I didn’t think so until just before he left. Found out he’s into guys, and it seemed like he might’ve checked me out. But then he said something about ‘her mom’ like he thought we were together, and I didn’t get a chance to tell him differently, and then he left. By the time I left, I didn’t see him anywhere.”

“Bummer,” Charlie murmured.

“That’s what the cashier said,” Dean moaned. “So embarrassing.”

“Would you have asked him out if you’d found him? Or said yes if he asked you?” Dean blushed, and it was answer enough for Charlie. “Maybe you’ll see him again!” she said excitedly.

“Not likely.”

Charlie pouted, then brightened. “Okay, well, look at it this way. Now you can meet Connie!”

Dean gave her a blank look. “Charlie. I’m into dudes.”

“He _is_ a dude. Come on. He’s _dreamy_ , Dean.”

“No, Charlie.”

“Dean, you would totally love him. He loves books just like you do, and he’s super sweet!”

“How do you know him?”

“Book club.”

“So you know he likes books, he’s ‘dreamy,’ and he’s ‘super sweet.’ Well, obviously he’s my soulmate.”

Charlie smacked his arm. “Don’t be an ass! I’m trying to help you!”

“I don’t recall asking for help!”

“Because you’re a stubborn old coot! Listen, if you can be interested in Gorgeous Grocery Guy, you can be interested in Connie! Come on, he’s really nice!”

“What kind of name is that, anyway? Who names their boy Connie?”

“Well, that’s not his real name,” Charlie said, rolling her eyes. “I nicknamed him that ‘cause he reminds me of Constantine.”

“So what’s his real name?”

She shrugged. “No idea. I forgot and now it’s what everyone calls him. See? He’s easygoing, too! He’s perfect for you!”

“No.”

_Meg Masters tried…_

“He’s a hot piece of ass, Winchester, I’m tellin’ ya,” Meg drawled as she sat on the corner of her desk.

“If he’s that hot, why aren’t you chasing him, Masters? You’re roommates, right? Very convenient,” Dean snarked, sipping his coffee.

“Temporary roommates. Just until they fix the fire damage at my apartment. And he wants the boys in his yard, Dean, not the girls,” she explained.

“Yeah, well, keep lookin’. I’m not interested.”

“Oh, one look and you’d be interested. Tall, dark and handsome. And you should see his hands… mmm, I bet they could work some magic in your special places.”

He crumpled an old memo and threw it at the police officer. “Get out of here.”

“Come on. He’s into classic cars like you are, and he loves to eat, like you clearly do,” she raised an eyebrow at the two McDonald’s sandwich wrappers on his desk. “He’s a great cook. Loves movies, loves hanging out with his family. He’s a lot of fun, just a big dork. You’d love Clarence.”

“He sounds like he’s 80. Clarence, pshh,” Dean huffs.

_And of course Celeste tried…_

“Cas is so _nice_ , Daddy! And he’s cute and funny and secure in his masculinity…”

“Secure in his masculinity?” Dean asked with an arched brow.

“Yes, Dad,” she confirmed patiently, with an edge of condescension. “He doesn’t care about male or female stereotypes. He is who he is. No BS, as you like to say.”

“Mmm. Well, that’s very nice, but I’m all set. The only person I need is you.”

“Daaaad,” she moaned. “I want you to be happy.”

“I am happy, Buttercup.” He kissed her forehead.

“But not _really_ happy. Come on. I don’t mind if you date, Dad. I’m older and I get it. Plus he’s suuuuuper cuuuute.”

“Well, as suuuuuper cuuuute as he is, I’m gonna pass.”

Celeste folded her arms and pouted. “Auntie Charlie said you met a super cute guy and you would’ve gone out with _him._ ”

Dean scowled. “Your Auntie Charlie has a big mouth.”

“Daddy…”

“Thank you for caring, Buttercup, but I have enough going on right now, okay?”

_...but no one could convince Dean to give anyone a chance._

_So life continued. Dean got settled into his job and Celeste grew closer to her new friends. She joined activities and was busy all the time. After a couple of months, Dean had to admit he was lonely. Sam and Charlie both had new girlfriends, so their time was taken up with them. He was happy for them, really — Sam hadn’t dated since his wife left him a few years before, and Charlie finally had a little luck come her way — but it just reminded him of how much he denied himself over the years. He wasn’t sure what to do, so he sunk himself into his work, where he hoped that he didn’t have to think about dating and his loneliness. But work was no sanctuary, either._

“Winchester! Have you met the DA yet?” his boss, Rufus, barked.

“ _The_ DA? Head honcho? Ah, no,” Dean answered. “Why?”

“You should get on that.”

“Again, why?” Dean knew he’d have no contact with the DA. Most of his collaboration was with Deputy DAs in the Juvenile Division.

“Because I said so.”

He promised Rufus he would.

“He’s single!” Garth, one of the best juvie POs he’d ever met, called with good humor. And now he understood why they were being so insistent.

“Good to know, man,” Dean said, though it really didn’t matter. Not like he was gonna date the guy.

_And even Sam got into his business._

Dean walked down to Sam’s office, tucked in a large office suite in a building full of large office suites, all full of defense lawyers. The place gave Dean the heebie-jeebies. He never pictured Sam working in a place like this. They sat in the lunchroom, where several of his colleagues were already seated.

“I gotta go meet the DA soon,” Dean shared with his brother.

“That man scares me,” one of the attorneys, a woman named Cecily, admitted.

“That man scares _me_ ,” another, a guy named Raphael, grumbled. “I hated going up against him.”

“They don’t call him Cougar for nothing,” a third attorney named MacLeod chirped.

“Cougar?”

“His courtroom demeanor. He’s stealthy. Strong. Cunning. Not easily beaten,” MacLeod continued. “A shame he’s not on our side.”

“Novak? He’s an asshole,” some other guy whose name he didn’t catch said as he poured a cup of coffee. The other lawyers murmured and snickered as they left the lunchroom, leaving Dean alone with his brother.

“Great,” Dean groused. “Now I gotta go meet this guy?”

“Don’t listen to Bart. Novak’s a great guy. You’ll like him. He’s really smart, but he doesn’t shove it in your face unless you’re an asshole. That’s why Bart doesn’t like him,” Sam snickered. He took a sip of water and continued, “He’s kind of rebellious, too. This one case, he wore a skirt in court to piss off some bigoted defendant in an assault case where clothing choice was part of the issue. Defense tried to call him out for provoking the guy, and Novak argued that his dress was irrelevant. So he showed up every day like that. Totally threw the guy off. He won.”

Dean smirked. It wasn’t something he’d ever do, but he admired the guy for his convictions (no pun intended). “Yeah, we’ll see how it goes.”

“He’s single,” Sam informed him, eyebrows raised hopefully.

“For fuck’s sake, Sam, not you, too.”

“What?”

“Don’t ‘what’ me. I know you and Charlie talk. Why can’t you people all leave me to my misery?”

“Because we have to deal with your misery,” he teased. “Listen. Keep an open mind.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

_He kept telling everyone he was fine and didn’t want anyone, but the truth was that he was scared. He didn’t want to get hurt or to hurt Cece by introducing her to someone who didn’t stick around. No matter what he said or how much he denied it, though, there was one man he’d make an exception for, the man that still haunted his thoughts months after meeting him. But since they couldn’t give him Gorgeous Grocery Guy (Charlie got the dumb but accurate nickname in Dean’s head), they each pushed their own agenda._

“Stop pining and give Connie a chance!”

“Have you always been so self-sacrificing, Winchester? It’s annoying. Clarence would change your life, I’m telling you.”

“Dean! Have you met the DA yet?”

“What’d you think of Novak? Great, right?”

“Daaaaaaddyyyy!”

_Finally, after another week or two had gone by, he got around to making an appointment to meet the DA, which his assistant scheduled at the beginning of the guy’s lunch hour. He felt bad for cutting into his lunch, but it was just a quick hello, and the assistant said he wouldn’t mind. He told Sam about it the day before he was supposed to meet Novak._

“Cece must be thrilled,” Sam grinned.

Dean furrowed his brows. “Cece? She doesn’t know him.”

“Yeah, she does. She worked in his office that week? Friends with his nieces? Remember?”

Dean’s jaw dropped. “She never told me she was with the damn _DA_! She said she was with one of the lawyers in the office, but I didn’t think she was with the top dog!”

Sam shrugged. “He likes to help out the schools when he can.”

_And when he told Celeste that night, she was ecstatic and made it her mission to help him._

“Yay, Daddy! I’m so excited you’re meeting Cas!” she squealed. “I have to call Liz and Alex! What are you gonna wear tomorrow?”

Dean’s face twisted in confusion.  “Uh, clothes?”

“Daddy, you have to look _nice_! Come on!” She crawled out of bed and dragged him to his room. “This shirt, these pants. Do _not_ wear that!” She swatted a shirt out of his hand. “It makes you look like a dad.”

“I _am_ a dad.”

“Yeah, but you don’t want to _look_ like one when you meet your future boyfriend! You wanna look hot!”

Dean sighed and grumbled, “He’s not my future boyfriend, Buttercup.”

“That’s what _you_ think.”

“This is just a quick meet-and-greet, hon. It’s for _work_.”

“But you have to _thank him_ for the _opportunity_ he gave me. That’ll take some time.”

Rubbing his eyes, Dean said, “Yes, I’ll make sure to do that.”

“Yay!” She bounced around in circles like Tigger, her favorite Winnie the Pooh character when she was little. It always made Dean smile. “Can I come?”

“No, it’s a work thing. And you have school.”

“Nope. It’s a student holiday on Friday. And you can take me to lunch after! Pleeeeease?”

She knew she had him wrapped around her finger. He relented.

“Yay! I’ll see if Auntie Charlie can bring me!”

“Wonderful,” he muttered.

_That Friday, Dean dressed in the outfit Cece picked for him. She was up early, a minor miracle, and she made sure he fixed up his hair and ate a good breakfast and brushed his teeth, and she sent him out the door with gum and strict orders not to spill coffee on himself._

_Just before lunch, Celeste and Auntie Charlie showed up at Dean’s office. Meg was talking with him about one of his kids that she bagged the day before for a violation of his probation. When she heard that they were going to see Cas Novak, she invited herself along, because she knew him. It turned out Charlie did, too._

“I have to see your reaction when you meet Clarence,” she drawled.

“Clarence?” Dean and Charlie asked simultaneously.

“I didn’t know this guy Clarence was the DA,” Dean said. “Why didn’t you say anything, Masters?”

Meg shrugged. “Didn’t seem relevant. ‘Sides, I was afraid you’d say no.” She smirked deviously in his direction.

Before Dean could cuss her out, Charlie said, “Clarence? Cece told me his name is Cas.”

“Clarence is just a nickname. He’s named after an angel, so… Clarence. Like the angel in _It’s a Wonderful Life_.”

“Oh! Is he tall, dark and dreamy? Wears a trench coat sometimes?”

“Mmmhmm.”

“I know him! Dean, that’s Connie! He told us one of his friends calls him Clarence! Holy crap, this is awesome!” Charlie gushed.

Dean could hardly believe what he was hearing. The men — Cas, Clarence, Connie, Novak — that everyone was trying to get him to meet were the same guy 

“Let’s go!” Celeste insisted. The three talked excitedly as they walked the short distance to the DA’s office, Dean dragging behind.

_They finally made it to the DA’s office and only had to wait a few minutes. Dean used that time to think. He thought about how lonely he’d been, and how everyone wanted him to be happy. He thought that he finally wanted to be happy, too, or at least have the chance to be. This guy Cas was, according to multiple sources, someone he might really be able to have something with. Though Dean hadn’t seen him, he assumed he’d be attractive — he trusted the opinions of his daughter, Charlie, and Meg. He was incredibly smart and great at his job. They shared some hobbies. He was a bit of a rebel, but one who was secure in himself and didn’t put up with crap. He was a family guy who was ‘super sweet,’ ‘funny,’ ‘fun,’ and ‘so nice.’ Everyone else was happy. Why shouldn’t he be? He decided he would try._

_Novak’s assistant told them he was ready for Dean, and Dean started to get excited even though he shouldn’t have. He didn’t even know the guy! But if he was as great as everyone said, then just maybe he would finally make him forget…_

“Gorgeous Grocery Guy?”

The dark-haired man looked up from his computer. His gaze stayed fixed steadily on Dean as he stood. “Hot Perplexed Dad,” he murmured, a smile tugging at one corner of his mouth. He walked slowly around his desk toward Dean, stopping mere inches from him. “Or Dean Winchester, according to my assistant.” His eyes, no less blue even with the gray suit, were warm and welcoming, his hand surrounding Dean’s like a cozy blanket on a chilly night, his voice as familiar as a well-loved song. He was home personified.

“Hey Cas,” Dean said, not knowing, really, how the words managed to fall out of his mouth. He licked his lips.

“Hello, Dean.”

They smiled foolishly at one another for a moment, until they heard, “ _This_ is Gorgeous Grocery Guy?” from Charlie. Surprised at the familiar voice, Cas tore his eyes away from Dean’s to look at her and the other two, who were gaping at the sight before them.

“I… guess?” Cas answered with a chuckle. “We met at a grocery store.”

“ _Winchester_ is the guy you kept blathering about?” Meg asked. “The guy you helped pick out pads and crap?”

“Oh my God,” Dean and his daughter muttered together, each with a hand covering their faces.

“Um, yes,” Cas said.

“Oh my gosh, Connie, Deanie has been pining for you!”

“Charlie,” Dean growled through clenched teeth as he rubbed his face.

”It’s okay,” Cas said softly, caressing the thumb on the hand he hadn’t let go. “I haven’t stopped thinking about you since that day.”

Dean peeked through his fingers. “Really?” he asked, not quite believing him.

Cas smiled shyly, which Dean thought was probably out of character for him, and thus even more endearing. “Really.” He paused, then said, “This may be forward of me, but…”

“Yes,” Dean said, cutting him off. “I’d love to.”

“Tonight?”

Dean looked briefly back at his daughter and friends, who smiled and nodded. “I’d love that,” Dean said. A huge smile broke out on Cas’ face, and yeah, that smile felt like home.

_Dean couldn’t believe his luck. Not only was Cas his Gorgeous Grocery Guy, but he wanted to date him. Cas made him a romantic dinner at his house for their first date. Their next date, Dean took Cas to the beach at sunset. Every date was better than the last. It didn’t take long before they fell in love. Celeste and everyone else was so happy when they got married, but of course Cas and Dean were the happiest of all. They had the pleasure of raising not just Cece, but her adopted sisters Kaia and Patience, and then watching their awesome grandkids grow — Matt, Emily, Tia, Sage, Sarah…_

“And you, our Rosie-Roo.” Dean taps his granddaughter playfully on the nose as he finishes his story. “So see? Starting your period can lead to amazing things.”

Rosealia rolls her eyes. “Amazing things for _you_ , Grumps, but not for me. Right now it’s just pain and grossness.” She pouts and sinks into her downy pillow. “Cool story, though.”

“Maybe this will help,” her Gramps, Cas, says as he leaves his granddaughter’s bedroom doorway and sits on the bed opposite his husband. He pulls several items from a grocery bag. “Ben & Jerry’s Phish Food, just like your mom. SmartWater. Blueberries. Cucumbers. Meds. Pads since your mom only had tampons on hand.” He places the water and two pills on her nightstand, then gestures to the food. “Which do you want?”

“Ice cream, duh, Gramps.”

“Very well. I’ll grab you a spoon and put these away for now. Be right back.” He kisses her on the forehead and winks at his husband before leaving. She gulps down the medication and a quarter of the water, then shuffles to the bathroom to use menstrual pads for the first time. When she returns, she finds a bowl of her favorite ice cream waiting for her, along with her phone and the latest book she’s reading. She settles back into bed, her Grumps helping her with the heating pad and tucking her in. They snuggle on either side of her.

“I know it feels terrible right now, but like anything else, it depends on your perspective. If you think it’s the start of something awful, it will be. But if you keep an open mind, it can be the beginning of something wonderful.”

“Is this going to be the ‘you’re becoming a woman’ speech, Gramps?”

Cas chuckles. “No, sweet baby. I’m just saying that life will throw you all kinds of things. You are the one who will decide what to do with them and what they mean in your life. Your perspective will lead you to the outcome. In most things, anyway.”

She takes a bite of ice cream and says with a full mouth, “I still don’t understand how Mom starting her period led to amazing things for _her_ , though.”

“Are you kidding?” a voice says from the doorway. Celeste walks into the bedroom, her husband Josh behind her. She takes her daughter’s hand. “If I hadn’t started my period when I did, Grumps and Gramps might not have met each other. I might not have gotten close to Auntie Liz and Auntie Alex, and I might not have gotten to know Gramps better. I never would have had my period party, probably wouldn’t have met my other friends, and it would’ve taken me a lot longer to adjust to living here. Grumps probably wouldn’t have had so many people pushing him to meet Gramps, because that little spark of hope wouldn’t have been there if he hadn’t met Gramps that day in the grocery store. Grumps would’ve missed out on a lot of happiness without his true love. And his happiness made _me_ happier. Grumps and Gramps showed me how to care about myself and taught me what a really great relationship should be, so I didn’t date people that were bad for me. When I met Dad, I knew he was the one because he treated me as well as Gramps and Grumps treated each other. And so, of course, you came out of that, and _you_ are one of the most amazing things to ever happen to me.” She squeezes her daughter’s hand. “Get it?”

“Got it,” Rosealia smiles. “So does this mean I get a period party?”

“Of course! You’ll get to show your sister and your cousins what it’s all about!”

Rosealia turns to her grandfather. “Will you come, Gramps?”

“If you want me there, I will be there,” he smiles and hugs her.

“I can’t imagine you _not_ at a period party,” Cece says affectionately to her Dad. 

“How about you, Grumps?”

“Me?” Dean asks incredulously. “I’ve never been to one.”

“Will you?”

“Happy to, Rosie-Roo.” He peppers kisses all over her cheek, making her giggle just as she used to when she was his little grandgirl. Not that she wouldn’t _always_ be his little grandgirl.

“Good. How do you feel about makeup? I’m thinking makeovers.” He looks at her in horror as she laughs. “Gotcha,” she jokes. The room erupts in laughter at Dean’s relieved face.

“Alright, sweet baby, Gramps and Grumps have to go, but we will see you later this weekend,” Cas says. They give her hugs and kisses before they leave her to her loving parents. They peek in another bedroom to see Sarah, already sleeping, then wander into the foyer to grab their jackets.

Before they step out the door, Celeste rushes out to see them. “Thank you. I’m so sorry you had to deal with that while we were at the show.”

“No problem, Buttercup. Not like we haven’t dealt with periods before,” Dean reassures his daughter.

“I know, but I feel bad that you had to go and get the supplies. I ran out last week but I’m not due again for a bit so I didn’t really think about it.”

“It’s not a problem, Sweetheart,” Cas says, kissing her cheek. “Happy to help. By the way, there’s a pint of Phish Food in the freezer for you and Josh, too.”

Cece grins, and it takes the fathers back twenty-five years to the girl whose own period started this joyous journey for them all. “You’re the best.”

“Love you,” Cas replies. They give her hugs and kisses before stepping into the drizzly night.

“I love our story,” Cas says to Dean as they drive home. Dean reaches out and grasps his hand. “I caught the tail end of it. Nice editing, by the way.”

“What? You wanted me to tell our granddaughter how we defiled the couch our first date? Or how we had sand in unmentionable places after our second?”

“I’m not one hundred percent sure all the sand has come out of my ass yet,” Cas laughs. Dean joins him, a high-pitched squeal that makes them both shake with uncontrollable mirth. “And no. I think some things are better left between us,” Cas adds, to answer Dean’s questions.

“Been a hell of a ride,” Dean muses.

“It has.”

“Speaking of riding, wanna go home and recreate our wedding night?”

Cas side-eyes him and chuckles affectionately. “I don’t know if my knees could take it anymore. Getting too old.”

“Perspective, Cas. You’re not old, you’re experienced and wise. And with experience and wisdom comes creativity, right? Other ways of seeing things?” 

“You mean we can find a way to recreate it without killing my knees? Like standing, perhaps?”

“See, already coming up with ideas. Where there’s a will, there’s a way, babe.”

“I like your perspective,” Cas smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, as always, for reading. <3


End file.
